This invention pertains to the electrolytic production of chlorine in a diaphragm cell and more in particular to an electrolytic cell containing an organic diaphragm.
Gaseous chlorine has long been produced from sodium chloride in an electrolytic cell having an anode positioned within an anode chamber and a cathode in a cathode department spaced apart from the anode compartment by an ion and liquid permeable diaphragm, such as one at least partially formed of asbestos. Other electrolytic cells employ an ion permeable and liquid impermeable ion exchange membrane to separate the anode and cathode chambers. In such electrolytic cells, chlorine is released at the anode and sodium hydroxide is formed in the cathode chamber.
The diaphragms of the prior art are generally satisfactory; however, there is a need for an electrolyte permeable, non-asbestos containing diaphragm suitable for use in electrolytic cells.